Genie in a Bottle
by Lyrics of Love
Summary: AU. When Byakuya buys a lamp that comes with a necklace that once belonged to a Princess in Egypt, he's surprised when he takes it home and a beautiful genie suddenly appears. But what surprises him most is when he starts to fall in love with the woman and his life is affected along with his little sister's. Byakuya/OC Renji/Rukia
1. The Genie's Bottle

**I have so many story ideas that I've been battling with myself as to which one I want to post first and this one won. So I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Byakuya wouldn't be alone after Hisana died.**

* * *

_Genie in a Bottle_

_By: Lyrics of Love_

_Prologue - The Genie's Bottle_

* * *

Byakuya walked through the streets of the Egyptian market, taking notice of everything that the vendors had to sell. He was looking for something to bring back to his little sister, Rukia from his trip.

"Sir, can I interest you in this beautiful necklace," one of the vendors called out gaining Byakuya's attention.

He walked over, studying the necklace the woman held in her hands. It was a beautiful piece made to look sort of like cat claws linked together encrusted in tiny diamonds. He nodded before looking up, "How much for it?"

"Only one hundred and fifty dollars for you, and I'll throw in this beautiful lamp," the woman said as she held up a golden lamp with diamonds lining the base and top. "These two pieces go hand in hand. The young woman that owned them before was a Princess in these lands hundreds of years ago. It's said that the lamp holds magical powers and will grant up to five wishes of the person that has it in their possession."

Byakuya irked an eyebrow at her story but decided to play along with it, "Very well."

He reached for the money, handing it to the woman before she carefully packed the necklace and lamp into a box for him then handed it over.

"May all your wishes come true," she called out to him as he turned to leave.

Byakuya nodded, deciding that the woman was crazy and that whole story about the lamp was a complete lie. But he didn't have time to reprimand her for such a tall tale. He had to get back to his hotel to pack his things then head for the airport. He was due to return home soon where his adopted little sister waited for him.

…

"Nii-sama," nineteen year old Rukia chimed as she threw her arms around her brother's neck as soon as he walked through the door of the house, "How was your trip?"

Byakuya patted her arms gently indicating that he wanted to be let go of – which she did – before he sat his bags down. "It was insightful. I'll tell you more about it later on tonight. But first I need to rest. That plane ride was very long and draining."

"Hai," Rukia said nodding as she looked up at him, "But first, did you bring me something back like you always do?"

Byakuya laughed, "You just can't wait for your gift, can you? Very well," he reached into the bag that held the box he had put the necklace in and handed it to her, "It belonged to a Princess is what the vendor told me. I thought that you might like it."

"It's beautiful," Rukia breathed as she held the box with the piece of jewelry in it in her hands, "Arigatou, Nii-sama!"

She threw her arms around his waist, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled backward slightly.

"You're welcome Rukia," Byakuya wheezed out as he tried to regain his breath.

Rukia noticing her brother's lack of air released him before taking the necklace and latching it around her neck, "It looks nice don't you think, Nii-sama?"

"Hai," Byakuya nodded before picking up his bags again. "I'll be upstairs."

"Hai, have a nice nap Nii-sama," Rukia chimed as she skipped away, leaving her brother standing in the foyer.

Byakuya shook his head, laughing lightly before making his way upstairs to his bedroom. He walked in, closing the door behind him before placing his bags down. He opened the one that held the lamp and took out the box, pulling the lamp out next. He turned it around in his hands until he noticed a smug on the side of it.

Picking up a cloth that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed, he rubbed it before reading what was inscribed on the side.

"All your purest wishes will come true," he read aloud, "Once you wake me, I will be of service to you? Rubbish."

He placed the lamp down on the nightstand before going to change into his pyjamas. He lay down, pulling the sheets up to his chin before reaching over and turning off the light. He closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber unaware of the smoke that drifted from the lamp's opening before forming into a woman's silhouette.


	2. Meeting Genie

_Genie in a Bottle_

_By: Lyrics of Love_

_Chapter One - Meeting Genie_

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

He heard movement which caused him to stir in his sleep, turning on his side. Sleepy grey eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the darkness until he heard a woman's laugh.

"Well look who's finally awake," a melodious voice sang from the shadows. "I thought I would have to wait for an eternity before you stopped snoring and noticed me, Boss."

Byakuya scrambled to turn on the light and when he did, he jumped in surprised because there was a woman in his room sitting in his favourite reading chair that he didn't know just staring at him with amused hazel eyes.

"Well at least I got a cute one this time. The woman did a great job this go around," the woman said as she stood giving him a full view of her.

She was dressed in a red strapless shirt that stopped just a few inches below her bust, dark red beads hanging from the bodice and bottom. A golden clasp choker was wrapped around her neck; a long chain hanging from the end, falling between her breasts underneath her shirt and connecting with a golden clasp that was around her hips. Her lower half was covered in deep red pants, the legs made of a sheer see through material with golden cusps around her ankles. On her feet was a pair of golden slippers, the tip curving upward before pointing at her leg. Finishing off the look was a pair of golden clasps that wrapped around her wrists.

"Who are you," Byakuya asked as he sat up.

The woman grinned, "Well Boss, my name is Genie and I'm here to grant you any five wishes you want as long as they are of pure intention and not for selfish gain."

Byakuya irked a brow at her.

"You don't believe me huh," she said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Well, I'll just have to prove it to you don't I? What's one thing you want most in the world?"

"You to be truthful about who you are and how you got into my room," Byakuya said flatly.

The woman rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration before she reached to tug on her ponytail that rested at her side, "That's not what I meant. C'mon there has to be _something _you want most in this world, so spill. What is it you want, Boss?"

"I'd like to turn into a bird and fly the hell away from you, lunatic," Byakuya muttered.

Genie heard him and grinned devilishly, "Your wish is my command."

"Wha-," Byakuya started as he looked over at her but stopped.

With a wipe her neck and a snap of her ponytail, Byakuya felt his body shift. He looked down and realized that he was sitting on top of his pyjamas before he looked over at the woman who called herself Genie, "What did you do?"

"This one was a freebie but I turned you into a bird like you asked," Genie said gesturing for him to look in the mirror that sat not too far away. "You did say that you wanted to turn into a bird so that you could fly away from me, right?"

Byakuya turned to look into the mirror and surely enough, he was a bird; a damn pigeon to be exact complete with wings and beak, "Change me back, _now_."

Genie laughed before doing as asked. Once he was sure he was back to normal, Byakuya looked over at the Genie who stood with her hands on her hips, her head turned upward as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya demanded of the woman.

"Take a look," Genie laughed, her eyes flicking to the side briefly before turning away again.

Byakuya looked down, realizing that he was still outside of his pyjamas. He scrambled to get redressed causing Genie to laugh wholeheartedly at him. To her, it was absolutely hilarious to see the man freaking out about being naked in front of her. It was actually quite cute.

"So, do you believe me now," Genie asked irking a brow when he finally got his pyjamas back on; her hazel eyes dancing with amusement at Byakuya's expense.

"I suppose…" Byakuya said hesitantly before the door to his bedroom opened to reveal Rukia.

"Nii-sama, good you're up," Rukia said happily, not noticing the woman that stood to the side. "I came to get you up and let you know that dinner is almost ready."

"I'll be down momentarily." Byakuya assured her, sparing a side glance at Genie who stood completely quiet.

"Great," Rukia said turning to leave the room. She looked straight at Genie but still didn't seem to notice her.

Once he was completely sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Genie again, "Why couldn't she see you? She looked directly at you."

"It's all part of the deal," Genie said. "Until you accept me, none of your friends or family can see me. It's like I'm your biggest little secret that no one can know until you feel like telling.

"And if I don't accept you?" Byakuya said.

"They'll never see me unless they touch my lamp," she said as she gestured to the lamp that sat on the nightstand. "After that, your secret is blown to whomever it was that touched it. But I'd still be a servant to you until you make all five wishes."

"Then I'll just have to keep Rukia away from your lamp," Byakuya mused to himself.

"Good luck," Genie said before turning into smoke and entering her lamp again.

Byakuya stared at the lamp for a moment before getting up and changing out of his pyjamas for dinner.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and that it's so short but for the first few chapters they'll all be like a thousand words or less. Also, thanks for all the very encouraging reviews. I really appreciate them!**


	3. Rukia's Discovery

_Genie in a Bottle_

_By: Lyrics of Love_

_Chapter Two - Rukia's Discovery_

* * *

Byakuya returned to his room forty five minutes later once dinner had ended and Rukia ran off to be with her boyfriend, Renji for a while. Closing the door behind him, he turned and glanced around the room, noting that the woman who called herself Genie wasn't present.

"Good," he whispered as he slowly made his way to his chair.

Sitting down on the soft cushion of his seat, he picked up the book that he left on the end table beside it and opened it to the page he was last on. As he sat there reading in the light his table lamp provided, he didn't notice the smoke that drifted from the lip of the genie's lamp before she formed and made her way over to him.

"Whatcha readin'," she asked, leaning over the side of the chair to take a look.

Byakuya glanced up then jumped, effectively managing to collide with her breasts that were not that far away from his face.

"Well someone's a pervert," she chuckled as she moved back a bit, her hands going to rest on her hips. "I didn't think you the type."

"You startled me," Byakuya said closing the book and letting it rest on his knee, "Do you make noise?"

"Ummm, nope," Genie said as she folded her legs over each other in an Indian style and sat floating in midair, "I'm a usually quiet woman."

"I see," Byakuya drawled looking away from her as he picked up his book again, "Continue to be quiet while I read then."

"Whatever ya say Boss," Genie said allowing her eyes to drift shut in a meditative state.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, turning back to his book as he read in silence. The only thing that could be heard was his and Genie's gentle breathing and the occasional flip of a page in his book. It was actually quite peaceful and Byakuya felt himself enjoying it; so much that he hadn't realized a good four hours had already passed by and Genie had fallen asleep in midair until Rukia poked her head into his room.

"Nii-sama, I'm home," Rukia said causing him to look up. "I'm going to head to bed now. It's pretty late and that movie was long and boring."

"Alright," Byakuya said giving her a nod of the head before she turned and left the room. He turned to the sleeping woman and cleared his throat loudly, causing her to stir in her sleep, "Genie, how much time has passed?"

Genie rolled over on her side, glancing at the clock that sat beside her lamp before answering, "At least four hours, Boss. Boy you really can read. I ended up falling asleep that's how long you've been reading that book. Are you done with it yet?"

Byakuya looked down at the book, "I only have one more chapter to read."

She nodded, rolling over on her side again and falling back into a peaceful sleep in midair as she mumbled, "Turn off da light befo you fall sleep." And then she was softly snoring again.

Byakuya chuckled, returning to his book, finishing off the last chapter before getting up and changing into his pyjamas. After placing his clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, he turned off the light before crawling into bed, closing his eyes, and falling into a peaceful slumber.

…

Byakuya woke with a yawn the next morning and glanced around the room, eyebrows scrunched together. Something was off; very off but he didn't know what it was until…

"Nii-sama, you didn't tell me you got this lamp as well," Rukia's voice chimed in his ear and he glanced over to see her by his side, her hand rubbing the golden surface of the lamp. "It's beautiful!"

"Rukia don't–!" Byakuya started before they heard a groan and both siblings turn to see what the problem was. And to their surprise it was Genie who was still outside of her lamp.

"What the hell is with all the noise," the woman who was lying in midair groaned as she turned over on her side, "Is this an everyday routine with you, Boss?"

"Nii-sama… who is…," Rukia started as she looked between him and the woman who sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Would someone mind telling me why I'm being woken up out of my sleep at this ungodly time of morning," Genie asked opening her hazel eyes. "A cranky Genie is not a nice Genie."

"Nii-sama, what's going on," Rukia asked her brother who sighed before glancing at Genie who stood and floated to the floor.

"You can see me kid," Genie asked irking a brow at the raven haired girl.

"Yes, why would I not be able to see you," Rukia asked.

"Boss, did you accept me while I was sleeping or did she touch the lamp?" Genie said as she turned to Byakuya, completely ignoring the question that was shot at her.

Byakuya sighed again, "She touched it."

Genie smiled, "Well, I told you best of luck keeping my lamp away from her. What's your name, kid?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said. "Now who are you and what are you doing in my Nii-sama's room?"

Genie chuckled, "Your Nii-sama is my Master. I'm the Genie of that there lamp." She pointed to the golden lamp that rested on the bedside table.

"I don't understand," Rukia said.

"Basically I'm a package deal," Genie explained. "That necklace there that you're wearing was once mine. You see many, many years ago I was a princess in Egypt until I was tricked into becoming a Genie. That lamp belongs to me. Whoever buys the necklace gets the lamp as well. Your Nii-sama bought it from a long time friend of mine who has cared for me over the years. And well, here I am."

"How old are you," Rukia asked.

Genie scratched her head, shifting her weight from her left to right foot as her finger tapped against her chin, "I honestly don't know. It's been so long that I've been locked up in the bottle that I lost track of how old I was. But when I was turned into a Genie I was only twenty four years old."

"It's been that long," Rukia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yep," Genie said with a nod of the head and a shrug of her shoulders. "You get used to it after a few years though so I'm not too worried about it."

"I think I need to lie down," Rukia said touching her forehead.

Genie whipped her head and snapped her ponytail producing a cot in the middle of the room for the girl, "Take a seat. You look like you're about to pass out at any given moment. Too much to take in?"

"A bit," Rukia said sitting down on the cot, completely stunned that this woman had actually produced it out of nowhere.

"You'll get used to it," Genie assured her. "From the looks of it, I'm going to be around for quite some time. Your Nii-sama still hasn't accepted that he is my Master and until I fulfill all five of his wishes, I can't leave or change hands."

"Five," Rukia said looking up at her, "It's usually three."

Genie laughed, "I'm a special type of Genie. I give a total of five. Read the lamp."

She gestured to the golden lamp that Rukia took into her hands and read. She looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "The wishes you grant have to be of pure intention?"

"The only ones I can grant," Genie said. "I don't condone greed, violence, or hatred meaning I can't kill anyone, I can't make you a millionaire – not that you guys really need that particular wish, you're fine as you are – and I refuse to give someone weapons of mass destruction."

"You are one special Genie," Rukia said looking down at the lamp she held again.

"I know," Genie said before she yawned, 'Now if you will both excuse me, I have bit more sleep to catch up on."

She then poofed and disappeared into her lamp.

Rukia glanced up her brother who shook his head before flopping back on the bed, running a hand over his face.

* * *

**Again thank you all for the amazing reviews! They keep me going.**


End file.
